fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Phinix
DAY 1 WELL HI EVERYONE! I'm de ice I own a little company called... and I'm here to present some... neat things for you all! SO HOW ABOUT WE BEGIN. Speaking of some little things I own, I own games! LOTS OF GAMES! Well actually, I used to have a lot of games, until they all burned and crashed into the ground. Do any of you guys remember Koopalings Universe? If you do, shoutout to you for remembering a forgetful game. I love koopalings. Not in a fetishy sort of way, but in a nostalgic way. I've always wanted to create another game, someday. Like, does anyone really know if there's another type of koopa species like Bowser and the Koopalings beyond the mushroom kingdom?New koopaling game soon Anyways, I'm getting sidetracked. Let's talk about the games I DO have, which is... 1! I really need to crop that picture sometime. Epic Story! My one and only game besides Koopalings games. This game tells the tale of a 16 year old who must fight with his own fists to stop the sun from rising. So far, I'm almost done and I'm probably going to stop once I'm finished with the story, since it was a pain in the ass doing that. And I know, that may seem like I'm being lazy, but that's because the SEQUEL will be much better. Not only is the logo twice as big, but the game is going to be twice as big as well. The game will be written in a different format. It was too hard writing it in the wierd thrid person format. This time around, it will be written in a second person format, so like a guidebook, which will add more detail to the story (theoretically). This game will begin development as soon as Epic Story is done. I'm planning to finish Epic Story by the end of this week, so look forward to it. Anyways, let me tell you the story. John was a 31 year old hero, who was in a middle of a war. He built a church to enclose all evil of the war inside, and as a safehouse for his wife, Mary. His goal is to use railroads scattered all throughout Takhalla Kingdom to end this war once and for all, but at the same time he must protect his wife, who is pregnant with a hero."Your dad is definitley hiding something" - Sabar '' I'm really excited for this project, since it will begin answering some of the origins and questions of the first game since it is a prequel. John is a new character who is mentioned in the previous game, but his name was never mentioned. When reading the story, you'll begin piecing things together and you may find out who he really is... Well, I think I revealed enough today! Look forward to tommorow for some more exciting news! G'night. DAY 2 Hey there, it's me Ice once again, with your daily dose of ''Neat! '' For a long time I've been wanting to announce a universe, but I knew it would be nothing big. Afterall, the closest thing I've made to a universe is Koopalings Universe, which wasn't even a universe, it was just a title of a koopalings game I made. Say, speaking of Koopalings, I had another question in mind: Does anyone know the real parents of the koopalings? I'll take that question one step further: Who are Mortons parents? If he was named after someone, he must be important in some fashion.New koopa universe soon Getting sidetracked again! Well anyways welcome to the universe that is yet to be found Zhao is my universe, that is yet to be linked. I think one fun thing you can do with your universe, is make other people find the link of your games. It sounds stupid right? But, remember the pixar theory, and that had everyone theorizing which order the movies are in, and I decided I wanted to do that. Let me give you a list of games, books, and movies that are in this right now: *Epic Story *Epic Story 2 *I'm A Monster *Five Splats on Freddy (only the first one) It would be easy to piece them together as of now. In fact, I will do it. *Epic Story 2 (since it's a prequel) *Epic Story (since it comes after the prequel) *I'm A Monster (because it's modern ish) *Five Splats on Freddy (because it takes 1000 fucking years into the future) It's easy. But eventually overtime it will become a lot more complicated and harder to piece together, but is most certainly possible. Look forward to more games in this timeline. Hey anyways, I never even really made an official announcement for this, but what was once Phoenix Fire, turned into Phinix, and I'm working to make the company a lot better, as well as planning to make monthly collaborations, similar to what FRUCK does. I know it seems dumb, because you have to join to do all of this stuff, but I honestly don't know what I'll do with the employees otherwise, but I think it'll be cool and fun and if you want to sign up, just request on this page. ANYWAY, I'm done for today, and I'm running out of things to announce but, I have one thing in mind that I've wanted to release for a while. Get prepared for something that will hopefully get you Hyper. See you later lads. DAY 3 ''NEW SERIES INCOMING! Well hello everyone, I'm de iceman once again, here to bring you some of that spicy news, but not spicy enough to melt me ;). Now I really didn't think I had anything to present today, so I decided I'd announce something extremely early on: Ice's Arctic Series. I don't have an official log for this, but what the hell. This whole series will be my main series alongside another seriesNew koopaling series soonand it will hopefully be the sort of "Mario" of Phinix, since it features my own character, Ice! Ice's Arctic Series will be combining 2 different things that will create something that's hopefully new. We would've done a family friendly shooter if it wasn't for splatoon! The one I am going to work on is a family friendly city sim, that will be hopefully different than other city sims, since it combines family friendly elements. This game will be called Ice's Arctic Island, and will hopefully be a strong start to this series! Yep, boring day. Well don't worry, tommorow I will be announcing the 2 ''obvious ''winners of the article of the month that will be in the magazine friday! Category:Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages Category:Presentations